Una relación pornográfica
by LeftToLie
Summary: Edward Cullen y Bella Swan trabajan para el FBI. Su primer caso juntos los llevan hasta Forks, Washington, donde deberán esclarecer una serie de extraños sucesos. ¿Serán capaces de no mezclar el trabajo con unos sentimientos que son cada vez más fuertes?
1. Prefacio

Cullen&Swan: La sangre helada.

Prefacio.

Desde que mi compañero, Jasper, había sido trasladado al departamento de Washington, su puesto era uno de los más reclamados. Durante varios días cientos de candidatos habían presentado sus solicitudes, unos más persistentes que otros. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos parecían del todo preparados para ejercer este trabajo; unos parecían demasiado experimentados. Otros, demasiado inexperimentados. Las entrevistas eran un verdadero calvario. Y cuando parecía que nadie era perfecto para el puesto, apareció ella.

Me llamo Edward Cullen, y trabajo para el FBI. Desde la Universidad, cuando estudiaba Medicina, mi sueño siempre ha sido entrar en el cuerpo. No fue un proceso fácil. Tuve que estudiar, prepararme y dedicar todo mi tiempo durante años para entrar. Y cuando por fin lo conseguí, fui destinado al cuerpo de Investigaciones Secretas del Estado.

Ahí fue cuando conocí a Jasper Whitlock. Él también acababa de salir de la Academia, y teníamos la misma edad. Había estudiado Ingeniería Biomédica en la Universidad de Houston, Texas y a diferencia de mí, nunca había pensando en ingresar en el FBI. Su verdadera aspiración era la investigación de células madre. Pero el destino es caprichoso, y tras la muerte de sus padres en un extraño accidente, decidió dedicarse de pleno a este tipo de investigaciones. Con el tiempo, nos hicimos amigos íntimos, y su traslado al departamento de Canadá fue un gran golpe emocional para mí. Ambos compartíamos piso, y habíamos hecho grandes amistades en Nueva York. En ese mismo tiempo, mi novia Tanya, con la que llevaba desde la Universidad, decidió dejarme. Fue algo inesperado, y aunque decidí tomármelo de la mejor manera posible, no fui capaz. Me invadió una especie de depresión, y mi jefe me recomendó una baja temporal. Así que durante los dos meses que permanecí apartado del servicio, me los pasé en Chicago, mi ciudad natal. Volví a casa de mis padres, Carlisle y Esme, y el cambio de aires me vino ligeramente bien. Mi hermano mayor, Emmett, me llevaba con él casi todas las noches, insistiendo en que conociese a otras mujeres. Mi hermana pequeña, Alice, conseguía hacerme reír con sus ocurrencias y su hiperactividad. Pero había algo que echaba de menos; mi trabajo.

Conseguí convencer al médico de que ya estaba perfectamente capacitado para volver a Nueva York, y tras concederme el alta, volví a la ciudad. Me llevó tan solo dos días cambiarme de apartamento, uno más pequeño y apto para mi bolsillo, y una semana más tarde, el señor Thompson, mi jefe, me estrechaba la mano de nuevo, emocionado por tenerme de nuevo junto a él.

En mis primeros días, después de mi vuelta, lo que más nos preocupaba, era buscar el sustituto adecuado para el puesto de Jasper. No podía trabajar en las investigaciones yo solo, así que nos corría bastante prisa. Tras largas horas entrevistando candidatos y evaluando sus curriculums, por fin apareció la candidata perfecta.

Se llamaba Isabella Swan. Tenía 26 años y un historial intachable; licenciada en Psicología por la Universidad de Seattle y con un máster en Psicología Social hecho en la Universidad de Oxford. Había trabajado con la policía del estado de Washington en diversos casos de asesinos en serie y además dominaba varios idiomas. Mientras revisaba su curriculum, levanté la vista para observarla: estaba sentada en la silla enfrente de mi mesa, con las manos sobre su regazo y la cabeza agachada. En ese mismo instante ella también levanto la mirada, encontrándose con la mía y sus mejillas se volvieron coloradas. Me aclaré la garganta, preparándome para continuar con la entrevista personal.

-"Bien, señorita Swan. Por lo que leo aquí, ha trabajado con el departamento de policía de Washington."

-"Así es. Estuve un año entero con ellos."

-"¿Puedo saber en qué caso concretamente?"

-"En el caso del bosque. Seguramente lo recuerde. Fue muy sonado en todo el país."

-"Sí, lo recuerdo." - le dije mientras la miraba de nuevo y sonreía. Volvió a bajar la cabeza y asintió lentamente. -"Y, ¿en qué, exactamente, colaboró con el caso?"

-"Estoy especializada en mentes criminales. Reconstruyo los casos guiándome por la manera en que actúa un asesino."

-"Bueno, en nuestro departamento no investigamos asesinatos "normales". Se podría decir que nuestra especialidad son los casos "paranormales". ¿Ha oído hablar de ellos?"

-"Todos los días." - contestó sonriendo dulcemente.

-"¿A qué se refiere?"

-"Bueno, digamos que todos los días aparecen noticias sobre ese tipo de actividad paranormal, aunque la gente se lo tome a la ligera."

-"¿Es usted de las que se lo toman a la ligera, tal y como dice?"

-"Por supuesto que no. No estaría aquí si pensara así."

Dejé el folio sobre mi mesa mientras lo miraba fijamente. Sin duda era la candidata perfecta. Quizás, demasiado perfecta. Y además era atractiva. No era el tipo de belleza que llamaba la atención sobre todos los hombres, pero había algo en ella que la hacía especial. Su melena ondulada, sus enormes ojos castaños, su maquillaje sutil. La manera en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando me miraba. Su pierna temblorosa, cruzada estratégicamente. Sacudí la cabeza, sacándome de mi trance, y me levanté de la silla. Ella enseguida hizo lo mismo, recogiendo su bolso y clavando su mirada en mí, esperando una respuesta. Me acerqué a ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

-"Es usted la candidata que estábamos esperando. Aunque como bien sabrá, durante un mes, estará de prueba."

-"Sí.. lo se." - respondió con voz nerviosa.

-"Bienvenida al cuerpo, señorita Swan." - le dije estirando el brazo para estrechar su mano. Estiró el brazo para hacer lo mismo, pero el bolso que tenía en su mano derecha cayó al suelo, haciendo que su cara se volviera más roja todavía. Se agachó para recogerlo y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Se volvió a levantar, sujetando el bolso con su antebrazo.

-"Muchísimas gracias, señor Cullen. No se arrepentirán."

Concretamos comenzar a trabajar juntos al día siguiente, y volviéndome a dar las gracias, salió del gran despacho, tropezando ligeramente sobre sus pies. En cuanto cerró la puerta, me quité la chaqueta de mi traje y me aflojé la corbata, liberando una gran cantidad de aire que me apretaba el pecho. Caminé hacia la ventana, esperando ver como abandonaba el edificio. Unos largos minutos más tardes, su figura apareció, bajando las grandes escaleras de piedra blanca, con el bolso aferrado a su pecho. Se detuvo de golpe, girando la cabeza y mirando hacia arriba. En ese momento mi corazón dio un brinco y me alejé rápidamente de la ventana, apoyándome en la pared, escondiéndome. Me llevó unos minutos reaccionar y darme cuenta de que eran cristales tintados, por lo que era imposible que ella me viera.

Fue justo ahí cuando comencé a pensar si sería una buena idea trabajar con alguien de la que me podría fácilmente enamorar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 : Bella**

Salí del edificio federal hecha un manojo de nervios. Durante mucho tiempo, había soñado con este día. Poder entrar en el FBI era más que un sueño. Mis largos años de estudios, entrenamientos y prácticas con la policía por fin tenían su recompensa.

Lo cierto es que lo llevaba en la sangre. Mi padre, Charlie, era el jefe de policía en Forks, mi pueblo natal y desde pequeña siempre me había llamado la atención su trabajo; perseguir a los malos y meterlos en la cárcel, imponer la justicia que pensaba no era suficiente en este país. Pero lo que no quería era quedarme en Forks. El pueblo me ahogaba, no me dejaba crecer. Sobre todo después de mi ruptura con Jacob, mi novio de la adolescencia. Decidí irme a Seattle a estudiar y tras graduarme con unas notas excelentes, me fui hasta Europa, a Inglaterra para completar mis estudios con un máster en la Universidad de Oxford. Pero echaba de menos mi país, así que decidí volver a Seattle y poner a prueba todo lo que había estudiado. Colaboré con la policía en uno de los casos más escabrosos de los Estados Unidos, el del Asesino del Bosque. Fue una experiencia terrorífica pero a la vez gratificante, de la que aprendí muchísimas cosas. Fui condecorada con los mayores honores de la Policía e incluso me ofrecieron un puesto fijo allí, pero yo quería más. Siempre quería más, en todos los aspectos de la vida.

Así que en cuanto el FBI me llamó, informándome de un puesto vacante en el departamento de Investigaciones Secretas, no me lo pensé dos veces. Me despedí de mi familia y me fui hasta Nueva York, con tan solo una maleta llena de ropa.

En el momento en que entré en el enorme edificio, mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Las ideas y venidas de la gente que allí trabajaba ya imponía demasiado. Cogí aire suficiente y subí hasta el piso trece, donde estaba citada con el señor Thompson. Había más gente allí, esperando a ser entrevistada como yo. Me sorprendió ver la cantidad de mujeres, que superaban en número a los hombres. Me senté y esperé nerviosa mi turno, observando como entraban y salían los demás aspirantes. Casi dos horas más tardes, escuché mi nombre por el altavoz y entré en el despacho, tímidamente. Ahora entendía el porqué de tantas aspirantes femeninas.

El hombre sentado en la gran mesa del despacho era imponente; pelo cobrizo revuelto, un traje que parecía hecho especialmente para él y una voz grave que hacía que mi cuerpo vibrara. Ahora estaba más nerviosa. Se levantó y estrechó mi mano. Se llamaba Edward Cullen. Buscó mi curriculum entre el montón de folios que había sobre su mesa y lo leyó detenidamente, mirándome de vez en cuando. Noté con mis mejillas se encendía cuando mis ojos se encontraban con los suyos; eran verdes, intensos, provocadores. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida y comenzó a entrevistarme. Me preguntó por mi colaboración con la policía de Washington, y realmente parecía asombrado por ello. Intenté mantener la calma, pero cada vez que esos ojos se posaban en mí, perdía todo el control sobre mi. La voz me temblaba y comencé a frotarme las manos que ya estaban sudorosas. En el momento en que se levantó, mi cuerpo hizo lo mismo por instinto.

-"Es usted la candidata que estábamos esperando. Aunque como bien sabrá, durante un mes, estará de prueba."

Mi corazón dio un brinco al escuchar sus palabras. Me acababan de aceptar. Y no importaba el mes de prueba. Iba a conseguirlo. Iba a ser agente del FBI.

"Sí… lo se." - respondí como pude, todavía embriagada.

"Bienvenida al cuerpo, señorita Swan."

Observé como su mano se acercaba a mí para estrechar la mía, pero mi torpeza me jugó una mala pasada. En cuando estiré el brazo, el bolso cayó al suelo, haciéndome parecer una tonta. Lo recogí rápidamente y escuché como una risa ahogada salía de su boca. Genial…

-"Muchísimas gracias, señor Cullen. No se arrepentirá."

Asintió con la cabeza y me indicó que mañana mismo me esperaba en ese mismo despacho. Salí casi corriendo, sin querer mirar al resto de aspirantes que esperaban sentados y abandoné el edificio, mirándolo una vez, admirando su arquitectura.

De vuelta en el hotel, comencé a organizar mi nueva vida. Lo primero, era buscarme un sitio donde vivir. El edificio federal estaba en pleno Manhattan, así que debía buscarme un piso en el centro. Encendí mi portátil y comencé a buscar apartamentos y estudios por el centro. Los más baratos estaban en las afueras, pero no tenía coche, y por muchos trenes o metros que cogiese, nunca llegaría a tiempo cada mañana. Después de una hora mirando páginas y páginas, encontré un pequeño anuncio que llamó mi atención; una chica buscaba compañera para compartir apartamento barato, limpio y céntrico. Dejaba un número de teléfono, así que decidí llamarla y acaba mi búsqueda cuanto antes.

-"¿Dígame?"

-"Sí, hola. Llamaba por el anuncio." - respondí escuetamente.

-"¡Oh! Claro, el anuncio. Bien, es un apartamento de dos habitaciones, cada uno con su baño. Salón, cocina y un trastero. ¿Sabes dónde queda la 57 con la tercera avenida?" - me dijo tan rápido que apenas supe que contestar.

-"Sí… creo."

-"¿Estás libre ahora? ¿Podrías venir a verlo?" - volvió a preguntarme rápidamente.

-"Sí, claro. Uhmm… estaré allí en media hora."

-"Te espero."

Colgué el teléfono, y apunté en un papel la dirección exacta que me dio antes de despedirse. Apenas llevaba un día en la ciudad, pero era suficiente para saber que era un auténtico caos; todavía era demasiado novata para intentar llegar en metro. Los autobuses siempre me ponían nerviosa y andando era misión imposible. Así que resignada, decidí optar por llamar a un taxi.

Nada más llegar y tocar el timbre, una mujer alta y rubia, muy rubia y muy espectacular, me abrió la puerta.

-"¿Isabella?" - me preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo con desdén. Asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo como mis mejillas se encendían. -"Pasa."

Con un par de pasos, entré en el piso. El olor a flores enseguida me embriagó, así como el de la madera de los muebles y el barniz del parqué del suelo. La luz del sol entraba por los enormes ventanales e iluminaba el salón, dándole al piso un aire mediterráneo. Era como estar en una pequeña casa provenzal.

No perdí detalle del resto de la casa mientras ella me lo enseñaba.

-"La decoración es cosa de mi suegra; se dedica a ello profesionalmente." - me dijo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que yo me había quedado con la boca abierta al ver su habitación.

-"Es… precioso. Creo que definitivamente voy a quedarme con este." - le dije mientras me giraba para mirarla y dedicarle una sonrisa. Pero mis ojos de repente volaron hacia una mesita detrás de ella. Varios marcos de fotos la decoraban y mis ojos se posaron sobre una foto en blanco y negro con dos niños pequeños. Uno parecía mayor que el otro, y la cara del pequeño me resultó muy familiar, como si acabase de verlo.

-"¡Bien! Espérame aquí un momento. Voy a buscar un juego de llaves y el contrato. Necesito tu firma." - me dijo sonriente. Unos minutos después volvió con un par de folios para que firmara. Escribí mi nombre en ambos y me entregó las llaves.

-"Me instalaré en un par de días." - le dije mientras me acompañaba hasta la puerta. Ella asintió sin mucho entusiasmo; estaba empezando a pensar que padecía algún trastorno bipolar. -"Muchas gracias… ehm…." - Estiró el brazo, estrechando mi mano y sonriendo casi por obligación.

-"Rosalie. Rosalie Cullen."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mientras entraba en el edificio federal, seguía dándole vueltas a mi nueva compañera de piso. Rosalie Cullen. ¿Era demasiado casualidad que se llamara igual que mi nuevo jefe? A ver, ¿cuántos Cullen puede haber en el mundo? Es un apellido poco corriente, y menos corriente es que conozca a dos de ellos en el mismo día. Podrían ser hermanos, lo cierto es que ambos tenían una belleza arrebatadora.

Subí hasta mi planta y nada más salir del ascensor, vi a mi jefe reclinado sobre el mostrador de la recepcionista. Parecían estar riéndose. O más bien, ella parecía reírse de cualquier cosa que él le estuviese diciendo. Y no se porqué, pero esa escena provocó en mí algo que hacía tiempo que no sentía; envidia. Sentía envidia de esa chica, el poder estar de manera tan distendida con Edward.

_¿Es que acaso me gustaba mi jefe?_

No podía permitírmelo. Sabía que en un trabajo como el mío, el amor entre dos agentes solo traía problemas. Tomé aire y caminé hacia mi departamento con la mirada fija en la puerta del fondo, intentando por todos los medios parecer diferente y no mirarlos.

-"Agente Swan." - escuché su voz grave pero dulce una vez que había pasado por su lado. Me detuve y me giré lentamente, esbozando mi mejor sonrisa.

-"Buenos días, agente Cullen."

Mi corazón iba a mil por hora cuando sus ojos me examinaron de arriba abajo; llevaba un discreto conjunto de color beige. Una falda lápiz hasta la rodilla, una americana a juego y una blusa blanca con botones marrones, a juego con los altísimos zapatos de tacón. Unos breves segundos más tarde, Edward cerró la boca y pudo por fin articular palabra, dejando a la chica de recepción con la palabra en la boca.

-"Me alegro que haya llegado temprano." - me dijo mientras me indicaba que lo siguiese. Lo miré con una ceja arqueada mientras me daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar a su lado. - "Hay un caso que me gustaría comentar con usted."

-"Cullen…" - le dije con una sonrisa. Él giró la cabeza y me miró. - "No me trates de usted. Me hace sentir vieja. Con el apellido es suficiente."

Asintió, con expresión confusa y seguimos andando, ahora en silencio. Seguimos hasta el final del pasillo y giramos a la izquierda, abriendo una puerta diferente a las demás, y dejándome pasar a mi primero. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras lo hacía, siempre había odiado esa caballerosidad en los hombres, como si todavía viviésemos en el siglo XIX.

Aquella sala me puso los pelos de punta. Las paredes estaban llenas de recortes de prensa que hablaban de asesinatos, desapariciones y casos sin resolver. Una única mesa con dos sillas, en el medio de la habitación, estaba hasta arriba de más papeles, junto a un ordenador encendido con un fondo de pantalla que casi me da la risa; una chica rubia, explosiva, disfrazada de policía con unas esposas en la boca. Quise preguntarle por eso, pero quizás sería demasiado embarazoso para él siendo el primer día que trabajábamos juntos.

Se sentó y yo hice lo mismo en la silla que había frente a la suya, sonrojándome enseguida en cuanto la silla chirrió de una manera bastante vergonzosa. Levantó la mirada y esbozó una medio sonrisa que incendió algo más que mi alma. Definitivamente, era increíblemente guapo.

-"Tengo aquí los informes que me han pasado esta mañana." - dijo mientras estiraba el brazo para pasarme una carpeta negra con una pegatina blanca en la cubierta.

-"¿Tengo… tengo que leerme todo o puedes hacerme un resumen?" - le dije arqueando una ceja. Me miró con el ceño fruncido, y después sus ojos bajaron lentamente hasta el canalillo de mi blusa, haciéndome sentir algo…triunfadora. - "Quiero decir, puedo leérmelo más tarde si no es urgente."

-"Claro." - respondió con un suspiro volviendo la mirada al ordenador. - "Han aparecido unos cadáveres en extrañas circunstancias. En la carpeta encontrarás fotos." - me dijo señalando mi carpeta pero claramente fijando la mirada de nuevo en mi escote.

-"¿Forks?" - pregunté asombrada al leer el informe del caso. - "Es… es mi ciudad natal."

Me miró por el rabillo del ojo, serio, con la mandíbula apretada, intercalando mis ojos con mi escote. A pesar de estar hablando de un caso que parecía muy serio e importante, no podía evitar desear al hombre que tenía ante mí. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras respondía a mi pregunta, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. El calor que comenzó a formarse en mi entrepierna, subió por mi espalda, obligándome a sacarme la chaqueta. Edward se revolvió incómodo en su silla mientras se aclaraba la garganta. _Victoria. _

-"Pasado mañana partiremos hacia el estado de Washington."

-"Muy bien." - contesté poniéndome de pie, agarrando mi carpeta y mi chaqueta, dispuesta a irme.

-"Hay algo más, Swan." - dijo Edward bajando un poco el tono de voz. - "El aeropuerto de Seattle está cerrado así que tendremos que viajar en coche. El FBI nos dispondrá uno mañana a primera hora."

Ahogué un pequeño gemido mientras mis mejillas traicioneras se ponían rojas. La idea de cruzar el país en coche al lado de esa maravilla de la naturaleza era suficiente como para sentir como mi ropa interior se humedecía.

-"Está bien. Estaré aquí a las 9." - le respondí, incapaz de seguir hablando con Edward, necesitando llegar a casa y aliviar toda la tensión sexual que empezaba a doler. Ese traje iba a entrar directo al número uno de mis fantasías más recurrentes.

-"Aún hay más: la policía estatal de Washington no quiere que el FBI meta las narices en este caso. Eso significa que durante el tiempo que estemos allí tendremos que "fingir."

-"¿A qué te refieres con "fingir?" - le pregunté mientras Edward sonreía de medio lado y suspiraba.

-"Tendremos que hacernos pasar por otras personas. Nadie puede saber que trabajamos para los federales."

-"Pero… mi padre es el jefe de policía de Forks. Sabe quien soy…" - le respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco. Escuché como Edward soltaba una risa irónica.

-"Precisamente por eso había pensado que lo mejor es que me presentes como tu…" - hizo una pausa antes de continuar mientras tragaba saliva y se triscaba los dedos de la mano, nervioso. - "… bueno, como tu… novio."

De repente mi cuerpo estaba en llamas. Mi cerebro reprodujo en cuestión se segundos como sería ser su novia de verdad, como sería abrazarlo, pasear de su mano, besarlo… Me mordí el labio y levanté la cabeza, para mirarlo de nuevo y darle una respuesta.

-"Si no hay otra opción…"

-"Es lo más sencillo, y no levantaremos sospechas. Tu padre tampoco puede saber nada, Swan. Trabajaremos a espaldas de la policía. Confía en mí, soy un experto en el tema." - me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Me despedí y salí del edificio una vez más, con el corazón a mil por hora y más caliente que el pico de una plancha. Me metí en el primer taxi que encontré libre y llegué en tiempo récord a mi hotel. Esta iba a ser la última noche en el; mañana me instalaría en mi nuevo apartamento. Me quité la ropa y me metí en la ducha, más fría que caliente, mientras intentaba relajarme mientras pensaba en sus manos sobre mi piel y su boca sobre la mía, mientras lentamente le quitaba su traje.

Este hombre iba a ser mi perdición.


End file.
